


what feels necessary

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Yon-Rogg huffed silently, humorlessly. “Is this when you kill me to protect your terrorist friends?”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	what feels necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago, just now posting to AO3.

Carol flung Yon-Rogg’s last grav-gauntlet away and stared down at him, caught between her knees. Thirty seconds ago, straddling him had felt necessary; now his breath heaved between her thighs. She kept one glowing fist cocked and ready for blasting, but the longer he looked up, face slack with an unfamiliar expression of defeat, the less necessary that felt, either. She lowered her hand. 

“Is this it, then?” he said. Always before when she’d caught him in this position, on the training mat, he’d flipped her within seconds. There’d been no chatter, because he didn’t believe in it. It was distracting, he said.

“Is this what?” she said.

He huffed silently, humorlessly. “Is this when you kill me to protect your terrorist friends?”

Maybe ten months ago she’d have argued with him about the Skrulls. Maybe even six months ago. But she’d been helping Talos collect the scattered remnants of his people for a year now, she’d heard Yon-Rogg’s utter certainty ring out in her dreams time and time again, and she knew there was no point. Instead she said, “I never wanted to kill you.”

“And yet here we are.” There was something in his gaze that was almost sad. Almost fond. “I know you can’t help it, Vers. I don’t hold it against you. Skrull conditioning—”

“You’re so wrong,” she said, mystified, bewildered. It hurt to say. “You’re wrong about so many things.”

“Am I,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

She saw the next move. He’d tell her it was a stupid move, but she didn’t listen to him anymore, did she? She’d learned better. She’d learned that she needed her impulses, her instincts, just like she needed, right that moment, to lean forward and put her mouth to his.

“ _Vers_ ,” he mumbled, appalled. She pulled back just far enough to see his expression: absolutely scandalized. It was his very best look. 

“Betcha the Skrulls didn’t condition me to do this,” she said. She caught his mouth, bruising, unforgiving. After a long, agonized moment, he kissed back.


End file.
